Harry gives Ginny a gift...
by Bi-Diva-Molly
Summary: A little cute Harry/Ginny, fic, my first fic, so be kind and rewind! More chapters as they come...This is for HarryandGinny4eva because they incoraged me!
1. Chapter 1

Harry gives a gift to Ginny....  
Authors Note: This is just a sort one, but I think it is cute. Its my first so leave me alone. Please tell me what you think! BYES!!! Love, Molly.  
  
  
I looked up from my book, there was Harry, back from Quidditch practice, sweating. He is very handsom in his scarlet quidditch robes.   
  
'Ginny!' He yelled.  
  
'Yes?' I stood up. He called my name! Oh my goodness!  
  
'Ginny! 10 in a row!' he smiled, he has a nice smile, 'I caught 10 snitches in a row!'   
  
'Wow, Harry, that is better than Charlie!' I smiled and said, 'And that is saying something.'   
  
He smiled again, wow, what a smile. Was he smiling at me? Or at the fact he is a good quidditch player? I wish I was on the quidditch team...  
  
'I was meaning to ask you, Gin,' Harry was taking off his gloves, 'we need a new Keeper, Seamus has to quite and we need someone, so I thought of you.'  
  
He thought of me!!! 'Sure,' I said, trying to sound cool. 'When is practice?'   
  
He smiled and gave a little sigh, wow, what a sigh, 'Oh wait!' I just remebered, 'I don't have a broom.'   
  
'Thats ok, you can barrow Seamus's he won't need it. Its a Numbus, if thats ok.'  
  
I nodded. Harry took off his robe to revile his slinder form, 'I'm going to take a quick shower, will you stay here so we can talk?'   
  
I nodded, 'Alright,' I think I was blushing because Harry suddenly turned pink. But then, out of no where, Harry leaned in and kissed me. And oh, what a kiss.   
  
'Harry,' I said. I suddered, with pleasure I'm, guessing it was.  
  
'Yes? Oh, that?-A gift, for joining the team.' He said and smiled, his face bright red, but was getting back to its normal color, and so was mine.  
  
'Do you give that gift to everyone? I wonder how Fred and George reacted to that,' he laughed and kissed my cheek.  
  
'I'll be back soon.' He left the room and I stayed to finish my homework. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gives a gift to Ginny....Part 2  
  
A/N: You guys are wonderful! You are so great! You make me feel loved...Molly is loved:) Alright, anyway, PART 2!! *heroic music strats* Alright, on with the show!!!  
  
I stayed in the Common Room after I had finished my homework I was siting on the couch staring into the fire, glorious fire, burn, beautiful.   
  
"Ginny," his voice was deep, it was kindof sexy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I thought that we could work on Quidditch tacktics with Ron?" Harry sat next to me and Ron appeared next to him. For a second there I thought he regreated the kiss, but maybe he didn't, maybe it is Ron's fault for being there. Oh well.   
  
"Oh, didn't see you there, Ron." I wanted to ask Harry if Ron liked his gift as much as I did but Ron would get protective, like he did about Neveille.   
  
"Hello, baby sister, finish your homework?" he gave me a cruel sort of girn. He must have known about my year making Snape so mad that he gave us extra, beyond extra work, yet, I ace potions.  
  
"Yes, dear brother, I have, did you finish yours?" his grin faded.  
  
"No, I haven't," he gave a frown.  
  
"Aw, you should go and finish it..." he got up and stormed away while Harry and I laughed at him because he had just tripped on the stairs.   
  
"You shouldn't pick on him so, you know." Harry sat closer to me.  
  
"Why not?" I gave a wicked grin, "He picks on me."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, that he does," Harry kissed my cheek, it suddenly got warmer, my cheek tingled with the sensation of his lips which he tore away and said, "Oh here," for a second I thought he was giving me a present but, to me, it was much better, it was the Quidditch practice scheadual.  
  
"Thanks." I said and looked at it, oh I will have to cancel my study date with Marcus.  
  
"Found an extra in my room. Thought you would like it."  
  
"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione stepped through the protrat hole, "why arn't yall studying for for your test tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, potions," Harry said. It seemed that the onely subject Harry disliked was the only one that I was really very good at, but I could only help him with stuff he had learned last year.  
  
Hermione said, "I picked up some books for you to study on the Truthful Potion, we have to make it tomorrow--Harry!" Harry was looking at me, I blushed and could tell that Hermione was getting angry.  
  
So I said, "Well, I'll go to bed now, looks like you need to study," Harry looked at me and could tell I was tired.  
  
"G'Night, Gin." He said and smiled, he has such a sweet smile.  
  
"G'Nigth, Harry," I noticed Hermione's look so I added, "Sleep tight Hermione."  
  
"Sweet Dreams, Ginny," she said with a suspision look.  
  
"They will be," I glanced at Harry, "They will be."  
  
I went off to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry give a gift to Ginny...Part 3  
  
A/N: I heard the reveiws for the first one and got really excited, then I read on and WOOOHOOO! Oh And HarryandGinny4eva, this whole story is for you! Oh and, I am really sorry about my speelin' ites juts thta i aine't thta goud. JUST KIDDING! I will try harder, its just I am writing my storys on Yahoo Mail Notebook, then copying them to notepad then uploading them. Anyway...OH WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
It was Christmas and we were staying at Hogwarts, Mum and Dad were going to Romania to vist Charlie. The whole Quidditch team was staying during Christmas Break so we were going to practice tonight. We had already had a game against Ravenclaw, I turned out really good, never let one pass me. We won, 170 to 0.   
  
'Hey Ginny!' Harry walked in to the Common room while I was reading my book, 'Whatca reading?'  
  
'Transfiguration Book,' I closed it, 'Reading up on how to become an animugs.'  
  
'Oh, think you can do it?'  
  
'No.' I looked up at him and he laughed.  
  
'Oh come now, you can do it,' he picked up the book and began flipping through it.  
  
'Its not that, don't think I want to anymore.'  
  
'oh...' he had just looked at a particually ugly picture of a wizard trying to transfigure into a bull and getting stuck. 'Well, we are getting ready to go to practice, want me to walk with you?'  
  
I nodded, 'Let me get my robes.'  
  
He smiled and I ran up to my room, I grabed a hair tie and put my hair up and put my gloves and robes on.  
  
We walked together to the Quidditch feild, it was cold and I felt his hand brush up aganst mine. I felt him giving me sideways glances until we got to the broom shed, I walked in first. I went to the right side of the shead to pick up my broom, I bought it off Seamus, he got a new Firebolt.  
  
I felt Harry's gaze, I turned to look at him, 'Harry.'  
  
'Yes?'   
  
'Do you like me?'  
  
'What?' his eyes got wider and I lifted an eyebrow, 'Do I like you?'  
  
'Yes, do yo like me? I've liked you since I was ten, you do like me?'  
  
Harry took a step closer until our faces were an inch apart, 'Well, maybe this will answer the question,' His breath smelled good, like breath mints. The gap between us closed quickly and he kissed me.  
  
The kiss was gental and loveing, it was warm and tingaling. We both pulled away, 'Yeah, but do you like me?' I asked him then laughed.   
  
He shook his head and laughed. I pulled his Quidditch robs toward me and hugged him.  
  
Then the door opened and we let go of each other, "What are ya'll doing?"  
  
It was Ron. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Gives Ginny a Gift...Part 4  
A/N: Ok, not like Ron, but I thought he would be more protective of her. Anyway, I don't know if there will be more, but I will conitune writing about Ginny and Harry...  
  
'Ron!' I backed away from Harry, 'what do you mean?'  
  
'Potter, what were you doing to my sister?' Ron was advancing on him.  
  
'Ron!' Fred and George yelled at him, 'Out of the way, we need to get our brooms!' Ron moved out of the way, leaving an opening for Harry to get out, which he did.  
  
'Potter!' Ron Weasley yelled, 'Get back here!'  
  
'Ron, we were just talking..." I looked at him and he was getting angry.  
  
'What?' Fred was walking over to him, 'Was Ginny and Harry snogging back here?' He gave a evil grin and laughed, 'should have brought my camera!' Fred and George walked out of the broom shed laughing hard.  
  
'Where you?" Ron looked at me.   
  
"We just kissed. What would you rather me go for Draco? It wouldn't be hard." Ron gave a little laugh, "I'm not joking, Ron. Harry,' a gave an angelic grin, 'Or Draco,' I gave an evil suductive grin.  
  
'Harry!" Ron put his arms on my shoulders and gave me a stern look, "Slow down though..."   
  
"Right, no sex till at least a month of dating..." Ron turned red and was about to yell when I added, "just kidding big brother."  
  
I walked out of the broom shed and found Harry.  
  
"Hope he didn't get too mad."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that he could pick, you or Draco," I grinned, "He picked you."  
  
"I'm glad." Harry grabed my hand and we just talked about quidditch untill the whole team was out.   
I am Keeper, Ron is a Chaser with two 3 years I didn't know, Fred and George are the beaters, and Harry is the Captin and Seeker. We had a great practice and Harry and I walked back together hand and hand... 


End file.
